Story: The Mercuris Alliance
The Mercuris Alliance is my new story about all the races of the Mercuris Alliance meeting eachother and forming the Alliance itself. I will accept constructive criticism, but no insults please. If you want to insult me, do it here. Introduction: Heresy *'Time: Just before 4 million AM during the Nine-Month Kkrotids Rebellion' Part 1 The door of the palace was blown apart by the explosion. *Voice: EMPEROR! SURRENDER NOW AND YOU WILL BE GRANTED LIFE! Emperor Mercuris I replied as calm as he had been any other day. *Emperor Mercuris: Hello Commander. Come to arrest me I see? *Commander Sokara: COME WITH US, AND NOT MUCH HARM WILL COME TO YOU! *Emperor Mercuris: I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I have no intention of going with you. *Commander Sokara: YOU HAVE NO CHOICE! WE HAVE THE PALACE SURROUNDED! *Emperor Mercuris: Oh do you? Commander Sokara just stood there, dumbfounded, realizing just how badly he had been outmaneuvered. Artillery units from all over the planet, surrounding the Heretic forces. All of their militia present there, was taken into custody and sent to high-security prison. The lieutenant tasked with taking the prisoners into the Le'dasii (Great Citadel), lieutenent Kidemas, briefly recalled their first contact with the Nacronala Cult. He remembered the Cult's ships being cleared to land on the planet. Everyone was expecting food or supplies, but as soon as the ship landed, Heretics began swarming all over the planet. A few days later, all of the major cities on Gerillum were destroyed, and all of the colonists were captured and executed until there were only Cultists on the planet. Attempts to take it back were futile. Factories on Gerrilum had been transformed into Cultist ship manufacturers, and all attacks from ships on Hasthus, Maskredo, and Zerf (other planets in the Rygelo system) were held off long enough for those planets, too were captured, leaving only Skuther, the PPDO Colonies, and some other smaller colonies. Lieutenant Kidemas was just about to unlock the door to their cells when he heard a distinct buzzing sound behind him. A sound he recognized as a Type 3 Plasma Carbine being charged *Commander Sokara: Goodbye, lieutenant. *Lieutenant Kidemas: You filthy s- And, without remorse, the Heretic Commander pulled the trigger and killed Lieutenant Kidemas. He was never a violent person, but as is the Cult code, "The Sovumm's will will be carried out. Always.". And with that, he and his squadron just marched out of the Great Citadel. Part 2 After the Rygelo system was captured, an emergency meeting of the Kkrotids Warlords on Planet Skuther, the Kkrotids Capitol. The warlords, Admiral Kroptis, General Kamaska, Fleet Commander Kamarnass, Lieutenant Fleet Commander Kerlat, and Commander Krillim, were on the middle of a very important meeting... *General Kamaska: Well, the recent Heretic attacks on Rygelo leave us quite vulnerable, but if we send a small fleet of ships from PPD 1-43846, then we can- *Admiral Kroptis: Kamaska, moving the royal fleet is my job. Now I suggest that we send an attack from Mammuthando. They wouldn't be exp- *General Kamaska: They attacked Mammuthando a few days ago and crippled the fleet base we wouldn't be able to launch an attack. Fleet Commander Kamarnass and Lieutenant Fleet Commander Kerlat stand up. *Fleet Commander Kamarnass: If I may make a suggestion sir, we could send a decoy from Mammuthando, because they are probably expecting it, and while they are busy attacking a decoy, we could send a much larger, cloaked fleet from Picamill and the Crusader States and break through their defenses. The rest of the warlord council just stared at him in amazement, unable to believe that a newly-promoted Fleet Commander had outsmarted the most senior fleet officers of the entire Kkrotids Empire. Admiral Kroptis regained focus first. *Kroptis: An excellent idea, Fleet Commander. We will send your fleet, led by the Rygeloan Defender, will act as the sword, while a small portion of my fleet will attack as a decoy. The Warlord Council is dismissed. Part 3 *Fleet Officer: Admiral, there is a fleet of at least thirty Heretic ships orbiting Hasthus. Should we attack it first, or reach the colony on Zerf first? *Kroptis: Hmmmmmmm. Ready the Blockade Runner protocol. We're cutting strait through to Gerillum. *Fleet Officer: Yes sir. The Kkrotids fleet triples its speed to run through the blockade. First it reaches Zerf, surrounded by about ten Heretic warships. On sight, they immediately begin to fire at the Pride and Glory, Admiral Kroptis' flagship. But the deflector shield held up and protected the ship from the Heretic's onslaught. The flagship managed to destroy two of the Heretic ships before moving on to Maskredo. Maskredo's atmosphere was heavily defended by a blockade of Halcyon-Class Heretic ships, some of the most powerful ships in the Cult's fleet. They are armed with planet glasser superlasers capable of destroying large ships. The flagship, being nearly indestructible, would last reasonably long against it, and that was the plan. While Admiral Kroptis and the rest of his fleet were atacking the Halcyon ships around Maskredo (who called for reinforcement, leading other ships away from the inner worlds), Fleet Commander Kamarnass and the rest of his ships emerged from Picamill to launch a surprise attack on Hasthus and Gerillum, the inner and most important colonies in the Ryelo System. They reached the outer-rim on the other side of the system from the attack undetected. *Lt Fleet Commander: Sir, we have breached the system's outer rim undetected. We are approximately eight minutes from Hasthus, and a further two minutes to Gerillum. *Fleet Commander: Excelent Lt Commander. Soon Rygelo will once again be ours! His flagship, the Rygeloan Defender, cruised through the orbits of Zerf and Maskredo easily and landed on Hasthus in minutes. Hundreds of Kkrotids ships landed on Hasthus, destroying all the Heretics in their path. Many troops landed on the planet to overtake it, including Commander Krillim, one of the Kkrotids Warlords. *Commander Krillim: Move men move! To the warehouse! We must secure it if we are to move any further! They marched onward across the planet to reach their goal. They finlly made it to the "Island Pair" where the base was located, but they had to get past one major obstacle. The Terthar Bridge was heavily defended by Heretic forces. Commander Krillim and his group were losing troops, but they just kept marching forwards. They managed to clear the bridge front and push forwards until they reached the back of the bridge. There, they we're ambusheded by a squadron of heavy soldiers. They took many minutes to kill, and the Commander's group lost eight more soldiers. His group now had four soldiers and the the Commander. At the end of the bridge, they recieved reinforcements to capure the base. A huge force of ver thirty soldiers marched towards the base. They reachedthe base a number of munutes later, and completely decimated the Heretic forces there. The remaining troops surrounded the commanding officer and forced him to surrender. *Commander Krillim: Well, well, well. If it isn't the escaped Commander Sokara. He leaned down to whisper in his ear. *Commander Krillim: This time it will be the death penalty. *Commander Sokara: You may kill me, but you will never destroy our ideals. And Commander Krillim shot Sokara right there. *Commander Krillim: Get me a comm. I'm calling the General. A soldier hands Commander Krillim a communicator. *Commander Krillim: General Kamaska? *General Kamaska: Yes Commander? *Commander Krillim: We have liberated Hasthus from the Heretic's hold. *General Kamaska: Excellent. I will inform the Admiral that his fleet can converge on Gerillum. My fleet is holding off Heretic ships in the upper-atmosphere of Zerf. I will aid Kroptis in escaping, and help you in you later attack on Gerillum. End transmission. Part 5 General Kamaska begins to leave the atmosphere of Zerf, and the Cultists, believing that they drove him off, did not follow. His fleet neared Maskredo, and, along with Admiral Kroptis' fleet, decimated the Halcyon-Class ships there. The two combined fleets headed towards Gerillum, destroying any Cult ships in their path. No fleet of their galaxy, no matter how large, would stand up to the royal fleet of the Kkrotids Empire. The combined foces of hundreds of ships enters Gerillum's atmosphere, and they instantly deploy thousands of soldiers and artillery units. This begins a famous movement called the March of Gerillum, something that will be remembered in Kkrotids history forever. The soldiers march across forest, desert, and mountains to reach the central base, heavily defended by Cultist ships. They reach the edge of the crater the base is in, and Admiral Kroptis and General Kamaska simultaneously yell... *Kroptis and Kamaska: FOR THE KKROTIDS EMPIRE! The entire army charges forwards and storms tha base. The Cultists, not expecting an onslaught of this scale, are completely unprepared to defend the base. After several minutes, many of the Loyalist soldiers surround the remaining Cultists and their leader, Sovumm Maraklar, in the central command room. *General Kamaska: Sovumm! You are surrounded! *Sovumm: So your "fearless leader" could no make it, eh? The crowd of soldiers part to reveal a shadowy figure, Emperor Mercuris I. *Emperor Mercuris: Actually, I am here. *Sovumm: So you finally decided to show your face, you filthy little- Two elite bodyguards tackle him and tie him to a chair to silence him. *Emperor Mercuris: As I was saying, you have been charged with heresy, blasphemy, mass murder, and a hundred other crimes over the course of the Nine-Month Kkrotids Rebellion. Do you have anything to add to that? *Sovumm: Kill me quickly you filthy d- A bodyguard punches him in the face, hard. *Emperor Mercuris: Oh, I'm not going to kill you. Oh no, I'm going to make an example out of you. A guard raises a large weapon and fires it at Sovumm. A beam of purple energy hits him square in the chest, but does not kill him. He begins to spasm uncontrollably, and a huge purple light engulfs the room. When the light clears, Sovumm's clothes are scattered across the room, and a green lizard-like creature about half the size of a Kkrotids lay face-first on the floor. The creature stands up and begins to speak. *"Creature": What have to done to me!? *Emperor Mercuris: Well, Sovumm, I have had you devolved. The name implies what has happened. *Sovumm: GRRRRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRR! Of all the thingssssssss you could have done! You're vile! You're foul! You're- A guard knocks him out and drags him out of the room. All of the soldiers in the room, including most of the Cultists begin cheering. Once the cheering stops, a large group of Cultists approach the Emperor. One of them, most likely the leader, begins to speak. *Cultist: Thank you Emperor for freeing us from the hands of that madman! He and his inner circle forced us into slavery! We managed to kill all but one of the five members of his inner circle as your forces were landing on this planet. THANK YOU! All of the "Cultists" bow down in front of Emperor Mercuris. Later, the fifth member of the inner-circle is captured, devolved, and sent to the same prison as Sovumm. Thousands of Kkrotids, Loyalists and Cultists alike, die that day. But all Kkrotids forever will remember the day that the Loyalists triumphed against the Nacronala Cult, and the Kkrotids Empire was strengthened tenfold. End of Introduction Chapter 1: The Way of Trade *'Time: 4.000(.032) million AM after over thirty years of Kkrotids expansion' Part 1 Several years after the Cult of Naronacla was disbanded, the Kkrotids began to expand their empire all across the Parsons Arm of the Phradox Galaxy (in the Bio-Zanthray Galactic Cluster). They came across a powerful alliance of species called the Parsons Arm Union. The leading species, the Moosloose, were a very powerful, but trade loving, species. However, they were very cautious when the Kkrotids entered their space... *Moosloose: Attention unidentified ship! This is Captain Malanus-Foor, shipmaster of the Diplowarrior, a Moosloose Star Dreadnought. Please state your name and buisness here before proceeding. *Kkrotids: This is Admiral Kroptids, shipmaster of the Pride and Glory, a Kkrotids Supercarrier. We are here to claim some of this portion of the galaxy as our own. What are your means to stop us? *Captain Malanus-Foor: Please proceed to the Moosloose capital, Dardomna. I am giving you the coordinates now. The Kkrotids fleet continued, unarmed, to Dardomna and landed. Nearly their entire population landed on that world. Dardomna, being a heavily populated and industrious planet, unlike the forests of Skuther, so many of the Kkrotids gathered in the Moosloose's large "supercities". The most prominent being Karthra, the Moosloose capital city. Several minutes later, Emperor Mercuris' Palace Ship enters the atmosphere over Karthra, and the Emperor himself, along with the Kkrotids Warlords, steps inside the capitol building. *Moosloose Guard: Announcing the arrival of the great Emperor Mercuris, to the clever and beautiful, Empress Rashima of the Moosloose! Empress Rashima, a tall, elegant Moosloose with long flowing robes, enters the large room. *Empress Rashima: Greeting Emperor Mercuris, and all Kkrotids! Welcome to our humble little homeworld, Dardomna! *Emperor Mercuris: It is a pleasure to be here Empress Rashima. *Admiral Kroptis: Pardon me mistress, but I was wondering if you could lend us several of your Star Dreadnoughts to transport our combined forces to the more upper areas of the Parsons Arm? *Empress Rashima: Yes, of course! Arrangements for transports will be made, but first we shall have a banquet! Enormous platforms with tables appear, and the Kkrotids and Mooslosoe begin to pile up onto them. The uppermost table is reserved for Emperor Mercuris, Empress Rashima and her daughter, the Kkrotids Warlords, and the High Diplomats of the Moosloose. Later the ships move on towards the upper arm near the galactic core, unknowing of what they might find... Chapter 2: Clash of the Titans *'Time: 4.000(.042) million AM when the Kkrotids-Moosloose Alliance reaches the center of their galaxy' Part 1 *Drone: FIRE! A particle beam flew through space and destroyed the oncoming Kkrotids ship. *Drone: Keep firing! Don't let them get away! The Xenon's Drones had ambushed a Kkrotids ship upon entering Xenon space. The following battle had been short, brutal, and decisive. The three remaining Kkrotids ships fled the system to recieve reinforcements from the nearby fleet. Trivia *"Heretics" and "Cultists" are both the same thing. *All Loyalist's names begin with "K", and all Heretic's names begin with "S". *Coming soon: **Chapter 3: The Lost Planet **Chapter 4: Dark of the Void **Chapter 5: Truly Alien **Chapter 6: The Disease **Chapter 7: Burning Sulfur World See Also *Mercuris Alliance **Kkrotids (seen in all chapters) **Moosloose (Chapter 1) **Spartans (Chapter 2) **Avio Kingdom (Chapter 3) **Nakralash (Chapter 4) Category:Fiction Category:Serial Fiction Category:Mercuris Alliance Category:Wars